


Leave Her, Johnny

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e13 S.O.S part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: This was his job.He didn't want this job.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Leave Her, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> SOS part 2 is the gift that keeps on giving. I will never run out of ideas for whumpy fics based on it :D
> 
> Based on the song Leave Her, Johnny.

_Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high._   
_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_   
_She shipped it green and none went by._   
_And it's time for us to leave her._

This was his job.

There were times that had come close to this, _too close_ , but he had thought they'd left him prepared.

Nothing could prepare him for this.

This was his job. This was where he always was when something like this happened. It was where he was _meant_ to be.

He didn't want to be there.

He had done this before. Hundreds of times with people he'd never met, would never meet again. Their only connection to each other a call.

Those times it wasn't personal. He had a disconnection from them that make it easier to act, easier to process the situation calmly with a collected mind.

This, however, was different. This he couldn't process calmly. This left his mind blank and fingers shaking and heart aching.

_"Gordon, you've activated your emergency code."_

No response.

_"Gordon?"_

Nothing.

_"Gordon!"_

John was shocked into silence. He couldn't move, or remember what he had to do next. The alarm that the code activated was still ringing around him but he didn't stop it.

He heard his brothers above the noise, their voices rising in panic but kicking into action. There was something about Thunderbird 2 and pods before their voices vanished as they went to gear up.

"John."

John snapped out of his daze when he heard his name. The alarm had stopped, and later he would realise that was EOS' doing.

He looked up to see his Grandma watching him from Tracy Island. Next to her hologram was the icon of Thunderbird 2 as she left the island.

"Right." He shook himself, started to tap at the pictures in front of him that were blurring together. " _Right_."

"John-"

"I'm sending you the scans from Thunderbird 4."

He tried not to look at the too slow heartbeat, or the barely there pulse. Or how silent the other end of his little brother's comm was.

He needed to distract himself.

"I need to call Lady Penelope."

He wasn't all too sure what he said to her. Something about Gordon and needing FAB 1.

She had unsurprisingly agreed with no hesitation.

He wasn't all too sure what to do next. His brothers were on the way, and so was Kayo and Lady Penelope. His Grandma was watching over Gordon's vitals, though John had them up as well because you could never be too sure.

For the type of situation that he experienced every day, he had no idea where he was meant to be.

So, he did what he did best.

He talked.

Calm and collected, keeping the person on the other side from panicking even though the person in question couldn't hear him.

He reopened the comm link that he had to his brother, and only his brother.

It was eerily quiet on the other end. If he didn't have access to his brother's pulse from Thunderbird 4's scanners, he would have thought there wasn’t one.

"Gordon-" John started, not even knowing what to say. " _Please_ , hang in there. We're coming to get you."


End file.
